halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
John Scrapper
(2536-2542) * (2547-2550) * (2550-2565)|gender = Male|height = 5ft 11in|weapons = *Assault Rifle *Magnum|hair = Brown|eyes = Brown|era = *Insurrection * *Post War Era|notable = *Member of the Coalition of the New Earth Government *Friend of both Connor Stewart and Stanford Doland|affiliation = *UNSC (2529-2554) *Coalition of the New Earth Government (2554-2566)}}John Ivan Scrapper ( : 76241-83264-JS) was a in the UNSC during the . After the war ended, Scrapper joined Patrick Irons, Connor Stewart and Stanford Doland in creating the Coalition of the New Earth Government in 2555. Scrapper soon became Stewart's right hand man in terms of military and would be dubbed his successor until his death in 2566 during the Vixel Rebellion. Early Years Born on the colony world of Iron Cove, John was born into the Scrapper Family, with his father Locus and mother Diana. John lived a good life and was top of his class in terms of intelligence and was kinda athletic, yet he could his own. However, John knew his life was meant for the military and so, he enlisted in 2511 when he was 18 years old. When he was accepted into the military, John went to Vixel to study for his military career. While at the academy, he formed a friendship with Connor Stewart and Stanford Doland and the three would be some of the top students. After graduation, Scrapper was sent into the with his friend Connor Stewart while Doland was forced into the navy. Scrapper was placed in the 22nd Infantry Division and was placed on Mueller Squad for deployment. Human-Covenant War Harvest Campaign Being deployed at the start of the invasion, Scrapper and his squad was deployed to combat the new alien threat. While on the surface, Mueller squad was engaged by a small band of Covenant scouts. Though the squad was eliminated, it still held high causalities for the squad. Scrapper and the survivors proceeded forward into a nearby town. Once there, the squad encountered some ODSTs and the group went to work clearing out small squads of Covenant along the outskirts. The group then began to led civilians out of the area and to a local farm house for shelter while an evac shuttle came into the area. After the civilians were evacuated, Mueller squad was picked up and reassigned to Domino Squad instead. Battle of The Frozen Pass After his reassignment to Domino Squad, Scrapper came under formal command of Stewart and were deployed to the Frozen Pass and was tasked with halting a Covenant advance on a UNSC base evacuating civilians from a local village. Scrapper and his men were stationed at the Frozen Pass and formed an entire wall of men and debris. As the Covenant came, Stewart and Scrapper had warthogs gun down several members of infantry and some minor armaments. Stewart soon led a charge into the deeper into the pass and soon fell into a Covenant trap. While he and his men were pinned down, Stewart and Scrapper were able to set up a rally point and used Covenant charges to destroyed the Covenant around. However, due to his rashness and over ruling nature, he let the Covenant pass through the canyon and approached the base. Scrapper and his men rushed back to the base and assisted the local forces defending it. Stewart would also recommend and use prototype AA guns to eliminate an overhanging Covenant destroyer along with a few inbound drop ships. Battle of Tigard After the base was defended, Scrapper and his men were taken to the city of Tigard and were given orders to defend the city. While Stewart had some of his men positioned in strategic locations, he joined Scrapper and the two personally led a squad of five into the city to eliminate Covenant AA guns and clear landing pads for evacuation. The team moved through the local cemetery and found themselves at the base of the city council building. While inside, the team was forced to hold their position from inbound Covenant forces. After a few minutes from holding the position, additional UNSC came into the area and allowed them to continue with their mission. Moving through the city, the team eliminated small Covenant squads and took out the AAs and a few jammers in the under city as well. While on the way back to UNSC Command, the team intercepted a call from a nearby University. Stewart then decided to investigate and landed outside of the campus. The team cleared out the nearby courtyard and proceeded through the academy. While moving through the academy, the team cleared the local docks and were able to call in reinforcements. Afterwards, the team moved through the rest of the academy and entered the real estate district of the city and engaged a Covenant compound. While moving through the district they came across a worn down mansion and took refuge inside and began to pick off Covenant forces. Afterwards, the team was able to get the area fortified and secured and moved to a Covenant LZ outside the city. While the team moved through the skies, heavy Covenant armaments came raining down upon them and shot down their pelican. After the bird crashed, Stewart and Scrapper and his men were able to recover and took a position above the Covenant LZ. The squad took down the main defenses and called in an ODST squad to secure the area. Afterwards the team boarded the Covenant ship and destroyed the hanger via a nuclear bomb. Afterwards, the squad was extracted and brought to the UNSC Amber Cross and sent to 19th Street to support the UNSC front there. Once there, the team took down a Covenant turret pinning down army soldiers. After the turret was down, the team set fire to the Covenant below and pushed back them to the main city courtyard. Once there, the team along with several UNSC squads eliminated the Covenant in the area and moved on. The team moved through the city but were cut off by a Covenant convoy and pinned down the squad. With local air support, the team continued their assault but were stopped when several Covenant destroyers came and glassed the area. Stewart and his squad were then picked up and brought back to the Amber Cross. Mission to Taleb In 2528, Stewart and Scrapper led a team of five were deployed to the city of Taleb to stop a Covenant convoy and supply chain to their deployment to the north. The team landed a few miles away from the supply line due to heavy Covenant anti-air in the area. The team moved through the vast jungles and came across the convoy moving towards the Covenant deployment. Stewart had his rockets attack the first Shadow at the front of the convoy and the rear wraith and trapped the convoy. Afterwards, the team destroyed the convoy with their remaining transports. Due to the heavy rocket fire, the cliffside pathway carrying the convoy was destroyed and eliminated the route. The team then moved through the cliff and into the city and engaged a small Covenant defense outside the city. Once the defense was eliminated, the team set up a UNSC checkpoint and was able to allow UNSC forces into the city to reenforce the local defenses. Stewart then led heavy artillery crews into the city and bombed incoming ground units and secure the south entrance for at least 32 klicks from the city. Afterwards, Stewart and Scrapper commanded the 2nd Tank Battalion moved to secure the East entrance point. Once there, Stewart and Scrapper's tanks supported the struggling UNSC line. After a few minutes of battle, the UNSC secured the Eastern front and ultimately the city. Siege of West Front Stationed in the city of West Front, Stewart and his battalion were sent inside the city to assist in the mandatory evacuation of the city. After a few hours of moving civilians, the city came under siege by two Covenant cruisers with Stewart and his battalion being the first to engage them. Stewart and his team of ten were able to hold off the minor ground assault of the Covenant before bring overwhelmed by banshees and spirits raining fire upon them. While the team fell back, ODST squads were deployed and supported their post while Stewart and his men moved to support the rear. Scrapper led a squadron to the east to stop the incoming Covenant assault. Once at the post, the squad was joined by other units and combated the inbound Covenant units. While the defense held up strong, they were almost overwhelmed if it was not for mammoths coming to the rescue. Afterwards, Scrapper and the survivors of the assault entered mammoths and were joined by marine and other army forces including Stewart and his men. The battalion was deployed in several mammoths and sent into the valley ahead. Stewart and Scrapper's Mammoth, Mammoth-A1, were engaged by a large Covenant platoon and heavy armaments. Luckily, they were able to push back the Covenant stationed there with help from supporting scorpions and warthogs along the ground. Afterwards, the battalion found two Covenant spires along the outskirts of the valley. Stewart then led three warthog squads into Spire-1, while LT. Daniel Phillips led a scorpion charge into Spire-2. Scrapper remained outside and continued a steady offensive against the Covenant ground and sky units. Once back at the city, the battalion went to work and cleared the outskirts with the remaining armaments from the assault on the spires. Afterwards, Stewart and three squads continued with their original objective of evacuating the city of civilians. However, instead of taking them to the local starport, Stewart outfitted two of his mammoths for civilian transport and took the civilians away from the city and to a neighboring one. After their sector was cleared, Stewart proceeded into the city and cleared out sectors 2,17, 3, and 12 within a hour's worth of time. Stewart then proceeded to regain access to the main UNSC headquarters and the ONI HQ of the city. Once they were recaptured, navy ships cleared out the local Covenant forces and drove them away from the city. Battle of Glacier Creek After the siege was a success, Stewart and Phillips led squads to the town of Glacier Creek to recapture it from a small Covenant platoon there. When the team arrived to the town, their LZ was hot, but they were able to land and engage the Covenant forces. While pushing back against the Covenant, the teams were able to spread into the woods near the north and found a Covenant ship, docked with a UNSC compound. Stewart quickly had the ship destroyed, but as a result, destroyed the town as well. Deployment to Vixel After the failure that was the Battle of Glacier Creek, Stewart and his battalion were sent to the colony world of Vixel to assist local defenses in case of Covenant assault. While on the planet, Scrapper was able to formed and continued his friendship with Connor Stewart, Stanford Doland, and Patrick Irons. However, due to his deployment there, Scrapper and his battalion remained on the planet for almost ten years and only got off world in 2539 where he would continue to several humanity. Sometime in his military career, Scrapper was able to achieve the rank of and led several army units during the war. Battle of Earth After the navy failed to stop the Covenant fleet above the planet's surface, Scrapper and his division were deployed to the planet's surface to stop them from doing any real harm. Scrapper deployed his troops around the permitter of the city of New Mombasa. He also then led a squad down into the city along with a ODST platoon and engineer command squads. Once on the ground, Scrapper and his men began to move through the city and engaged Covenant forces along some courtyards and other areas in the city. While Scrapper was on an assault with some marines, he eventually ran into a Covenant blockade and the squads were soon outmatched. Scrapper then ordered a full retreat and his teams fell back as wraiths and other infantry moved in on them. Luckily, two members of Beta-4 entered the area along with other marine squads with heavy armament. With the marines help, the general and army soldiers pushed back the Covenant and proceeded onward. Soon however, the ODSTs were forced to continue their original mission and left the squads. This did not stop the general as he proceeded forward with his troops to , which was now a rally point. Once Scrapper and his men arrived at the Alpha Site, it was destroyed and nothing truly remained except a single burning building. Scrapper and his troops were then picked up by a nearby pelican and returned to UNSC High Comm. Afterwards, Scrapper continued to deploy troops and assist in a general wide response movement to the Covenant's ever-growing threat. Battle of Voi During the final few days of the war, Scrapper led a squad along with other UNSC forces into the town of Voi to ride it of Covenant forces. While on the ground, the general and his squad moved through the destroyed town and joined assault on the city. Scrapper engaged several AA wraiths in the area as well and also joined the spartan in attacking the local Covenant AA guns. Scrapper also assisted with the defense against the infestation. Coalition of the New Earth Government After the war ended, Scrapper stayed with the UNSC until 2554 were he joined his friends in the Coalition of the New Earth Government. Afterwards, he earned the position as Stewart's right hand man in the military and became the third highest ranked military man in the Coalition, behind Stewart and Doland. Vixel Rebellion After joining Stewart in the Coalition, he and his friend went to the colony world of Vixel to assist Connor and Stanford in the plans to take control of the world for the Coalition needs. After five years on the planet, Stewart began to use the civil unrest and rallied a grand army of Vixel to rebel against the UEG and the UNSC. Stewart then led an attack against a small comm building and captured it. Some of Stewart's men then reported that an incoming UNSC strike team to recapture the facility. Stewart then had several guns placed and other defenses readied and fired at the inbound UNSC forces and killed them all. Stewart then retreated from the area and allowed his men to continue their mission. Stewart then led a charge in the Behera Territory with General John Scrapper at his side. The charge was deemed a success, but the rebellion also lost several units and assets. However, due to the loss of the assets, the UNSC began to easily retake the area. With no other options given to him, Stewart launched a havoc nuke in the area and killed hundreds of UNSC soldiers, including Edward-B234. Due to the overwhelming loss for the UNSC the rebellion quickly recaptured the area. Stewart later led the Siege of New Century and led all remaining rebel forces to the capital of Vixel. While moving to the capital, Stewart got word of his friend, John Scrapper, death by a few spartan teams. Psych-Interviews Personality John Scrapper was described as a pessimistic human who would take unusual strides to achieve victory and was a great tactician and hand-to-hand fighter. Scrapper did hold high respect for those around him and towards members of his own divisions and or armies if he never was to led one. John was also dubbed loyal by his peers and would follow them into death itself. John was also very strong on his beliefs as military should be the true power of the world. However, due to his pessimistic personality, he tended to either question higher authority and and would think of the flaw of either his plans or others and weaknesses in his deployments. Physical Appearance John Scrapper could be described as having brown hair with a large brown beard down his face. He was also known for wielding his pensive brown eyes as well and wore an Iron Cove Elite Guard Uniform during military operations. The uniformed was brown with blue sleeves and black gloves and was known to not be well in combat and was more for show. John was also known for some scars he got later in life while fighting against both UNSC and Covenant remnants after the war. John stood at 5 feet, 11 inches tall and was known as one of the best hand-to-hand fighters in the entire Coalition. John was also known for his great stamina and speed, and could rival even some of the best spartans. He was also able to hold of six Spartan-III's single handedly and was able to wound or kill five of them. Relationships Connor Stewart Though from different worlds, both Stewart and Scrapper had huge respect for the other and were loyal to each other. The two were known for their great comradely in battle and in battle strategies. The two were also known to support each other's decisions and were dubbed good friends until John's death. Patrick Irons Being John's new Commander-in-Chief, Patrick and John shared a friendship and did respect each other but did but heads quit often. Stanford Doland Completing the trio of Commanders in the Coalition, John and Stanford were known as good friends as well and together graduated with top honors from Vixel. However, due to Doland's time in the navy, the two had grown far apart. Matthew Cross Being Scrapper's subordinate, Cross his hot-headed and cares little for John. in return, John also cares little for Cross and cares little if he lives or not. Quotes Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest Drones: 32 Brutes: 92 Jackals: 422 Humans: 502 Elites: 609 Grunts: 875 Total Kills: 2,532 Category:Coalition of the New Earth Government Category:BEN THE BESTverse Category:BEN THE BESTverse Villains